


magenta

by unicornball



Series: Colors [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Castiel comes home to the sounds of excited shrieks and his husband's delighted laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's word:_  
>  Magenta  
> ma·gen·ta (/məˈjentə/)  
> a deep, purplish-red hue
> 
> _Dadstiel fluff ahoy!_
> 
> _Enjoy._

Castiel comes home to the sounds of excited shrieks and his husband's delighted laughter. He closes the front door behind him, dumping his laptop bag by the door and heads towards the noise.

Grace is sitting at her mini tea table wearing a plastic, bejeweled tiara (a prized possession from her favorite aunt Charlie) and her frilliest princess gown.

Dean is just as lovely in a magenta feather boa and Grace's plastic Elsa bangles looped around his ears. A tiny pink plastic cup is pinched between his index finger and thumb, pinkie held out primly.

Castiel smiles and joins them.

 


End file.
